Imagenary
by PharaohofDuels
Summary: Ryou and Bakura work through their feelings toward each other. song fic. tell show bakura and ryou first told each other their feelings mm yaoi. rr


PharaohofDuels: I do not own yugioh or the song imaginary from evanescence. Enjoy the fic.  
  
It was so long ago. Ryou was in the hospital when he said it. That he loved me. I remember everything about him when he said it. How his eyes glistened threatening to spill tears of sadness when I didn't respond in time; how he thought I didn't love him back. But then the tears of sorrow became tears of joy, right after I kissed him gently. Bakura gentle. I had to laugh at that.  
  
My names Bakura and I'm here to tell you the story of my light. The love of my life.  
  
I remember it perfectly. He was swinging on a swing of the park, with somewhat of a sad expression on his face. He seemed tormented by his thoughts. He just swung back and forth, bored.  
  
\\ playground flowers,  
  
I linger in the doorway  
  
of alarm clocks screaming,  
  
monsters coming my way\\  
  
I sighed thinking about Bakura, again. I love him so much, but he would never love me back. Looking up seeing the children play on there playground, I smiled noticing I was just like them in a way. I love childish thinks. I don't think I'm immature. I think I'm responsible. But... I guess Bakura doesn't want to hang around a child. I am only 16, while he's what? 5000?  
  
I got up after that depressing thought, walking to the sandbox sitting down, getting my blue jeans and my white sweater slightly sandy, and not caring much. I put my fingering into the sand, and traced Bakura's face into the sand, smiling at my doodle. I wasn't a good artist, that's Yugi's specially. Looking up at the clouds I smiled softly, as the sunlight warmed my body. Looking down I saw the flowers. White roses, my favorite.  
  
Bakura once told me his favorite was red roses, because they reminded him of blood. He loved the color of blood. He described it perfectly. It's a drunken smell when you bleed. And if you bleed too much you fall asleep as if drunk off the smell of your blood. He told me once it smelled like a new coin. I had to agree, and giggle at the same time.  
  
Dusting my pants off of the sand that seems to love my clothes, I walk over to the roses, admiring their beauty, then smiling softer as I see a single red rose in the middle. It was like Bakura. Out of place. Kind of like me.  
  
\\ let me stay,  
  
where the rainbow is but truly  
  
where the raindrop is falling down the story\\  
  
I jerked up again. That dream. I've had it millions of times. The curse of being immortal. You're haunted by your past. It seems everything wants to get me now though. I could feel him through out the whole thing. How he felt for me. How he respected me. The flowers, I could even smell them. After he left the playground, I came back and watched the flowers, and stayed there even after it started to rain.  
  
\\ in my field of paper flowers,  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me\\  
  
I cried that night, when Bakura wasn't there. I was so sad. I missed him. I wanted him. I wanted him to love me, but worst, I needed him to love me. I was in a wrenched state without him. I love him so much. Walking to my window I looked outside seeing the blackened skis of night and rain being summoned to the sky. I wanted Bakura back, but I stayed in the house. I put my hand against the window. My hand print appeared. It apparently being cold outside or me being hot.  
  
I opened the window feeling the refreshing breath of the smell of rain come into my room. It was cold outside. Or of what I remember. I sat down next to the window, shivering slightly from the breeze that seem to rush into my room. Slowly I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep with the thoughts of rain clouds in my mind. I slept there all the way till morning. Or I thought it was morning. But then Bakura walked in. Was it Bakura?  
  
\\ don't say I'm not up touch,  
  
with this rank and chaos  
  
your reality,  
  
I know what lays upon my sleeping refuge,  
  
the nightmare I build to escape\\  
  
I walked back home thinking Ryou was asleep, but I could feel that he was awake. Walking upstairs I found my light near the open window shivering in a conscious state yet not aware of his surroundings. Imminently I rushed to his side, and picked him up checking his state. He didn't respond to anything. I called his name but nothing happened. He seemed paler then normal, and he was already pale. It wasn't good. I rushed to the phone and called the Pharaoh yelling for him to get his ass over. I was nearly in tears when, trying to contain all of sanity for Ryou. He needed me right now.  
  
When Yami got there I basically yelled at him for not being there faster. Yugi was with him. They went to Ryou's room and checked on him. I wasn't allowed in. They asked for me to stay outside in case I freaked out too much and killed on of them or something along the lines of that. I nervously hopped my let up and down, pacing the floor at some points.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity they came out to give me the review. They told me he had a fever, and a cold maybe. But he had to go to the hospital, because his fever was too high. I asked what happened and what a cold was and all I got back was that it was a sickness and that it would pass. I didn't believe them much. I was so worried for Ryou. Why didn't I come home last night. I should have been there for him.  
  
Walking back into Ryou's room, after Yugi and Yami let me, I noticed how fragile Ryou's face looked. I took his hand, and almost cried noticing how cold they were. I kissed them. It was bliss. His flesh was intoxicating. I leaned up and kissed his lips tenderly. I knew I wanted more, but now wasn't the time. For now I just flavored his taste. He was delicious. and sick..  
  
\\ in my field of paper flowers,  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me\\  
  
I opened my eyes to Yugi and Yami. What were they doing here? There was a thermometer in my mouth. I wasn't sick was I? I didn't feel sick. But I didn't know. My head hurt too much to think. Yugi put his hand on my forehead and felt his own. This was interesting because then he gave me a worried look. He asked Yami a question. I didn't quite catch what it was. My ears didn't seem to want to work right now. Looking around the room seemed to be blurry, like I was underwater. So I just closed my eyes.  
  
Bakura was suddenly there. What was he doing in my room. My room? Looking around I see that Bakura's in a sandbox. Since when did he become childish like me. Bakura only smiled at me as if inviting me to come and play with him. And I did.  
  
It was bliss. It was just like I thought it would be like to have a playmate like Bakura. He was so kind and gently. Unlike his old self, which use to cuss me out and be mean to me all the time. He smiled again, this time his eyes opened staring straight at me. I smiled back, but this time he was leaning toward me. I was shocked when he kissed my hand, and caressed it. Then he leaned up. I'm so confused. And he kissed my lips. Thunder stuck, and he got up and walked away. I sat there in the sandbox we were playing in, shocked staring at the blackness around. Then it stated to rain.  
  
\\ swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,  
  
cannot stop the sound of silent nights  
  
oh how I wish for the deep sleep dreaming,  
  
forgotten in imaginary lights.\\  
  
Yugi and Yami rushed Ryou to the hospital. Yugi said something about Ryou's temperature going up. I think I was hyperventilating. I just couldn't breath. The thought of a life without Ryou was unbreakable. I couldn't live without him. Looking around I notice I'm already in the waiting room, with Yugi and Yami. When did we get to the hospital? I didn't linger on that question for long. The only question I needed answered was that if my light was going to be okay or not. I felt like screaming, my mind was rushing to different ways of how this was my fault. I could feel Ryou somewhat. He seemed happy, but then, rain? I didn't understand. Ryou seemed so sad just now.  
  
I touched my lips. His taste still lingered on mine. I longed for the taste of him once again, wishing he would be well enough for me to kiss his delicate lips again, and taste his precious hands again. I laid back thinking of the times we had together, the only ones coming up of me beating him. I hated myself for doing that. I was in rage. I had so much rage I took it out on him. I was so stupid. I don't know what brought me to beat him at all. He was beautiful. How could anyone harm someone so gentle, and loving. He was so careful, and kind. I love him. And then it dawned on me.. I love my light.  
  
\\ in my field of paper flowers,  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me\\  
  
I looked around. White surrounded me. And I had needles everyone on me. I felt out of it as if I was drugged. Where was I? Then I saw Bakura next to my bed. Bakura had gotten the nurse to let him in after threatening to kill everyone in the hospital. I smiled. I reached out weakly for his hand and held it, seeing Bakura in somewhat of a deep sleep. I didn't think Bakura actually slept. He just sat there or lay there whenever he felt tired. Bakura opened his eyes, seeing me hold his hands. Then I spoke up.  
  
"I love you" I said somewhat hoarsely, my voice dry, and I nervous. Bakura seemed shocked that I said that. I started to cry slightly, thinking he thought I was an idiot now. Then I felt his lips on mine, and he smiled.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
He then hugged me, but I continued to cry. I cried with tears of joy.  
  
The doctor came in afterwards saying that I could go out of the hospital. Apparently I had pneumonia.  
  
\\ Playground flowers.\\  
  
after a while me and Ryou got together. We'd always go out places and we weren't ashamed to be seem in public showing affection. But our favorite place to go was the playground. I'd always swing him back and forth on the swing. And he'd always turn around and smile at me, before turning back around to see the roses.  
  
PharaohofDuels: please read and review. This is only a one-shot fic, and a music fic to evanescence imagenary. R\R. 


End file.
